Birds exhibit a variety of feeding behavior patterns, and maybe classified by such habits, i.e., as perch and clinging type feeders. Thus birds such as evening grosbeaks and cardinals like to feed in an upright or perch position and would accordingly be classified as perch type feeders. Many other birds prefer to feed from branches of trees and bushes while hanging or clinging therefrom and hence would be classified as clinging type feeders. It should be, however, recognized that a considerable number of birds may assume either of the above indicated broadly classified feeding attitudes, for instance, birds such as titmice, goldfinch, and chickadees, while classified as clinging birds, also will feed while sitting on top of a branch or other support.
Generally, bird feeders of known construction either provide access for all birds or the feeders are of different sizes for different type birds. Accordingly, it has been found desirable to provide a single feeder having the capability of successfully feeding all these different types of birds.
Also representative of prior art feeders are constructions wherein a hood is disposed generally vertically above a feed assembly so as to protect such from the elements such as rain and snow and also to form a shield so that squirrels and other related pests are prevented or deterred from gaining access to the feed contained therewithin. Such hoods normally take the form of disc or dome shaped constructions, adjustable in varying positions above the feed assembly. However, it is often possible for squirrels while hanging by their hind legs to bypass such a hood and undesirably gain access to the feed. Accordingly, it would be desirable to reduce or prevent such access without expanding the hood dimensions to undesirably large dimensions in relationship to the feed assembly, which has been done in the present invention by supporting the feed assembly from its overlying protective hood in a novel manner.
Further desirable attributes of feeder constructions include the ability of such feeder to reduce feed spillage, to be effectively utilized in high or moderate winds, to provide for protection against rain or other precipitation entering the feed container, and to generally simultaneously assure a constant supply of feed for birds of both the clinging and nonclinging varieties.